Blood in the Water
by libraryelf
Summary: Danny goes into the water without backup. Comes out bloody.


Blood in the Water

Danno has to go into the water. Comes out bloody.

I just want to see Danno without his shirt on.

I don't owe anything Five-0.

Danno was warming up in the park before going to workout. His knee was better, he no longer walked with a cane. Danno notices that he doesn't have his phone with him. He heads back to his car. Grace calls the car, the Growling Grey Ghost, he had just reached in a picked up his phone, when a car came speeding thru the park, bouncing one way and then another way, clipping kid's playground equipment (no kids on them). The small car hit's a bar que stand, breaking the stand and as it falls it takes off the driver's side mirror.

The car spins around, the driver almost saved it, but the takes off again, hit's the wooded braces around a small tree, making the people in the car bounce up. At first Danno thought there were only two people in the car. But the last bump, Danno saw a child, he was on the phone to 911 as the car fish tailed pass him. The car hit the water in the duck pond with a spectacular splash.

Danno gave the information to the 911 operator, he also told the operator that he was with Five-0. Danno told the operator that he was going into the water. The operator pleaded with him not too. Danno had already left his phone, shoes and socks with his gun tucked into his shoes on the hood of his car.

At first Danno canot see a thing in the water, then something comes up from the bottom, a man is swimming as fast as he can, the man doesn't really see Danno, as he pass him. Danno knows there is another man and a child in the car. He continues down to the car. There is the other man trying to get the front seat of the car to move.

Danno taps the man on the shoulder, the man just keeps pulling on the front seat of the car. Danno finally gets the man's attention, the man points to the back seat, Danno gives him a sign that he know and points up to surface. But the man isn't going and at one point tries to slug Danno.

On the bank of the duck pond, police, ambulance and EMS truck has arrived on the scene. The man who made it to the surface is being treated and asked if anyone else is the car. He nods and falls unconscious. A police officer is securing the scene when a voice comes out of nowhere saying "DANNO, DANNO", it stops for a couple seconds and starts again "DANNO, DANNO". The officer tracks down the voice to Danno's phone, and the officer answers the phone.

The voice McGarrett hears is not the cocky voice of his partner and when he learns what is going on, he tells Chin and Kono lets roll. Danno has gone swimming without backup.

They get to the park the is one man being attended to and Steve rush over to the man, only to realize its not Danno. Chin goes over to Danno's car where the officer is standing and has a confused look on his face and trying to talk on the phone.

Chin takes the phone from officer and said "It's alright we're here." The officer looks from Chin to the phone to Chin. "How did-" the officer started to say and Chin said "Boss drives fast, very fast."

"Where is Danno?" The officer is still confused and says he doesn't know who Danno is. Chin tells him the car and phone belongs to Danny Williams, who works for Five-0. Chin looks at the hood of the car and sees Dann's gun under his socks, tucked into his shoes.

Danno ducks under the arm of the man trying to hit him. Danno pushes the man away, and crouches beside and the car and searches for the child he knows is there.

Chin takes Danno's phone, gun and shoes and socks to Steve. "Danno is down there, Steve," said Chin. Steve takes one look at the things Chin was holding and stripes off his shirt, shoes and as an after thought he gave both his guns to Chin.

Steve takes off and dives into water before anyone can stop him. Chin says very softly, "Go Auga Man." Chin takes the items in his hands to Steve's truck and grabs the keys and locks the truck. Chin isn't sure how many guns are in there. Kono is helping the officer with crowd and spots Danno keys on the ground, he must dropped them when he ran. She puts them in her pocket and smiles at the officer who is thinking "5-0 people are weird".

The water is very murky as Steve swims to the bottom. He can see very little, but as he gets closer he can make out figures next a bigger figure, one is hanging on to what looks like a door. The other figure is crouched beside the bigger figure, that now looks like a car.

Steve can tell that it is Danno that is crouched next to the car and is looking behind the driver seat of the car.

Steve look over at the figure hanging on to the door, and realize it is a man and he looks like he is about to pass out. Steve swims down to where Danno is crouching and taps Dannos on the shoulder and has to move quit because Danno throws an elbow, not knowing its Steve. Danno looks around a realizes it was Steve and not the man on the door. Danno points to the man on the door and motions for Steve to take him up to surface.

Steve glares at Danno for throwing an elbow and shakes his head, Danno returns the glare and goes into the car and between the seats finds the child, a little girl in the back seat floating and still.

Danno pulls the little girl out the backseat and turns and see Steve still there. Danno glares at him and points to the man. Steve sees the child in Danno arms. He grabs the man, but he won't let go of the car door. Danno comes out of the car, starts swimming fast to the surface as he goes by the man sees the child in Danno arms, the man lets go of the door and tries to go after him, but is unable to. Steve grabs the man and begins swimming upper ward, while keeping an eye on his partner. The bubbles around Danno looked odd.

Kono was standing in the shallows of the duck pond, waiting for Danno and Steve to come up. Chin is standing further up on the bank. They agreed to wait 3 minutes to see if Danno and Steve come up before Kono goes in after them.

Just as Kono was about to dive in, Steve and the man he was pulling up broke the surface of the duck pond, Danno with the little girl came next. Chin, Kono and those who heard Chin shout came running to water. They took the man and child from them and started to try to see if they could get the water out their lungs. The man responded and then the little girl started coughing and crying. A good sign and very good sign.

Steve starts to walk and realize Dannos was still down in shallows coughing and breathing like the a freight train. Steve rush over to Danno and turns him and sees that Danno is bleeding from his nose, mouth and ears. Steve shouts "MEDIC", "I need MEDIC over here". Steve goes to pull Danno up and a man from EMS help get Danno to a waiting stretcher.

They tried to get him to lay down, but Danno being Danno wasn't going lay down just yet. He kept coughing and spit out blood, and said "Take care of the little girl, I'm fine." Coughing and spitting some more blood, "I swallowed some water." "What -" coughing some more "What the hell is that water?" Danno half growled and coughed and said "Have I ever told you that I hate duck ponds." Steve gave a little smile, that's Danno he knew. "I'll add to list, Danno." said Steve as he pushed Danno on to the stretcher. Danno glares at Steve and looks at the EMS guy and then back at Steve and shoots him bird, before passing out.

Steve growls at EMS guy to get Danno to the hospital. Steve head calls for Chin and Kono to lets roll. Chin look over at Steve trying to get into truck (its locked). Chin runs to the truck hit the remote lock as he gets there. Kono already in Danno's car. Chin throws the keys to Steve and they peeled out after the ambulance.

Steve and Chin are just arriving at the ER doors with Kono close behind with Darth Vader's theme song goes off. Chin starts looking for Danno's phone that he put in his pant's pocket. Steve turns and glares and Chin told him to go on. He'll talk to Danno's ex, Chin isn't sure what her name is, he looks at Kono and asked "What her name?" "It's Rachel, cuz, Rachel." says Kono.

Chin answers the phone and the ex (Rachel) is talking fast and in the background sounded like someone was screaming. Chin had trouble at first understanding what she was saying. He soon realized that Rachel thinks she is talking to Danno and the screaming the background is Grace saying "NO DANNO", "NO DANNO IN THE WATER!" Chin finally convinces Rachel that he is not Danno and why is Grace screaming. Kono looks at Chin and mouth "What!".

Steve, who still standing there, tries to take the phone from Chin and Chin hits his hand away. Steve glares at him and Chin looks at him, "You go check on Danno, I'll handle this." Steve get that look that Danno calls his aneurysm face and does a quick nod. Steve jumps out the truck and charges thru the double doors, leaving a trail of water as he goes. Just Chin is about to talk to Rachel, someone comes over to tell them they have to move their vehicles to the parking lot. Emergency vehicles only, Chin looks at the person and points at the flashing lights. The person decides not to make an issue of it.

Chin turns his attention back to Rachel and Grace, he tells what he know about what happen to Danno and he wants to know why Grace is screaming "NO, DANNO" "NO, DANNO IN THE WATER!" Rachel said "THE NEWS BROKE INTO SHOW GRACE WAS WATCHING AND GRACE RECONGIZED THE GROWLING GREY GHOST CAR THAT DANNO DRIVES AND SOMEONE SAID THAT SOMEONE FROM 50 WAS IN THE WATER!" Grace could hear her mother talking to someone about her father and she needed to them something very important.

Grace does something she has never done before, she rush up to her mother and snatches the phone from Rachel. "Danno, nose, blood and ducks." "Bad, very bad, right next to coconut, bad, very bad." Grace starts to sob again. Chin got the same look on his face that Steve gets, aneurysm face. It must be requirement when dealing with a Williams. Grace says something else, "Check Danno's dog tags, tell doctor, Danno might not be able to tell." Grace sobs again.

Rachel slowly takes the phone from Grace and hugs her. Rachel told Chin that Danno wears dog tags similar to what soldiers wear, because he is allergic to or cannot have certain medications.

Chin grabs Steve's keys and jumps out of the making sure to lock it. Still not sure how many guns are in there, three are for sure, but not the max. Run thru the double door of the ER to find Steve and telling Kono what he just learned.

Chin finds Steve arguing with a nurse. "Steve, Danno is allergic to something in water," says Chin, "Grace says he had dog tags, telling what he is allergic to." Steve looks at Chin like he had never seen him before, then remembers seeing the dog tags that Danno wear when he hurt his knee. He was going tease Danno about them, but haven't had a chance to .

"How did Grace know he was in the water?" Steve asked. Chin replied she saw it on TV, apparently a news crew were there, even though Chin doesn't remember seeing on. Kono says, "They could be using a cell phone camera, cuz." "But how did he know it Dann0-"Steve was asking, "She saw the Growling Grey Ghost sitting next to the pond and someone saying someone from Five-0 was in the water."

Steve looked confused, Chin just shrugged and shook his head, "That's what Grace called Danno's car."

There was noise behind one of the curtains in the ER, the curtain fluttered and someone fighting with the curtain before pushing it out of the way. There stood Danno weaving back and forth with the curtain sliding as he weaved. He had what looked like tissue rolled up his nose and in his ear, they had taken his shirt off, and nurse was trying to get him back on to the bed. He wasn't having it, he had to go pick up Grace, and no one was going to stop him.

Danno tried to take a step and would have broken his nose if Steve haven't moved quickly to catch him. "Danno, dam it get back in that bed." Steve says as he is trying to move Danno back to the bed.

"No" coughed Danno, "Grace.. pick up..now." As Steve and Danno struggled with one another and Chin going over to help or supervise which ever would work. One of the young doctors, sighed and said "Don't you just hate that the ones who have sixpack abs play for the other team." Kono looks over at her and says "Yeah, but not the case here, we all work together." The young doctor looked confused and said "He was asking for partner earlier." "Yep, we're all partners-" Chin calls out "Kono we need you." She goes to help her partners. The young doctor still looked confused. The officer who was at the scene earlier was standing and said "I know, Five-0 people are weird." The young doctor even more confused and turned to couple people and asked "Who Five-0?" The chief of staff was standing there with a slight smile on his face, like he had seen and heard that question before and said "They are Five-0, they are Five-0."

They kept Danno for couple days, Steve got a good look the dog tags, was teasing Danno about the being allergic to coconut, Chin and Kono was standing listen to them go back forth. When the door burst open and little tornado came the door calling DANNO, DANNO at top her lungs. Grace flew to the bed, jumping like the monkey her daddy calls her. Danno laughed, "Hi monkey, stop shouting there are sick people here." Grace had her on her father's chest and just listen to his heart beat. He went into a duck pond, a pond that had things in it that could have killed him. She thought she only had to worry about someone shooting him. Now she has to add duck ponds back to the list of things that could kill her Danno.

"Hey kiddo, its alright, let introduce you to my partners and boss, okay." says Danno as he kiss top her head. "The man over there playing with my dog tags, is Steve McGarrett, the other man is Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua," Grace turns her head looks at the three people on the other side of her daddy's hospital bed. She sits up, sniffling and wiping away her tears and looks at them. "Danno not to go into duck ponds ever again, he gets all bloody." She gives them stern look, and cross her arms. Steve says "Your right Grace." He looks over at Danno and says "Book those ducks, Danno." Danno shouts "Don't call me-what did you just say."

Everyone laughs and no one heard the door close softly.


End file.
